


Drowning lessons

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, I rated this ‘Teen and Up’ but if you think it should be ‘Mature’ tell me, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Physical domestic violence, Physical violence will be graphic but not too horrible, Psychological domestic violence, This is gonna be a bit graphic in the physical violence side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: It was her new everyday routine, though Patty had never been a makeup person. She needed to look like she was okay, like she didn't have a bruise on her cheekbone, or a broken lip, like her husband hadn't punched her the night before because she was talking on the phone. Frank didn't care how she'd done it, he only wanted to see those scars hidden, because no one else would understand.That made her a good wife, and she wanted to be a good wife.But, just how much can a person take in the name of love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *(Soo... I wonder if people got this on their mails as something I posted, and then the checked and it was like "Da faq Gloriette? You deleted it... twice?" Sorry, I shouldn't have clicked there... I don't even know how that happened :'v)*  
> Hello!! Happy Post-Valentines Day to all of you :v(I wanted to post this yesterday, but someone got in my computer time so I couldn't... whatever)  
> So, what is this all about?  
> From a long time ago I've been wanting to write something about home violence(wow it sounds kinda bad), because I find it really sad how many women don't sue the men mistreating them. Off course, I know women are not the only ones to suffer from domestic violence, and I know it could perfectly be a male/male violent relationship, but I wanted to test this thing out, and bring this kind of story out, because most of the relationships portrayed in the new famous and popular novels(say “After”, “Beautiful Disaster”, “50 shades of Grey”) are male/female with a very controlling, insecure and violent male, and I find it really sad that there are tons of girls that read those things and think that's "goals" relationship, not noticing they are the beginning of violent relationships.  
> I just wanted to get this out of my chest, that's why I chose female Stump to do it.  
> Plus, can you imagine female Patrick? Like, how fucking cute is she?!!(that's the shallow reason to do this, tbh, sorry)
> 
> And people, my dears peoplezzz... if you get into a relationship and find out the person you're with is a bit too jealous and behaves like the people on "After"... run for for your dear life. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. Things that look like "After" don't end up like "After" and those relationships are nothing but TOXIC. Please, stay safe, I don't know you, but I love you enough to tell you this, be careful.

It was her new everyday routine, though Patty had never been a makeup person. It's not like she wanted to get a dramatic look, a flirty look, a well adorned look. She wanted to get as natural as possible, as if she wasn't wearing any, just like when everyone met her, just like before getting married.

She needed to look like she was okay, like she didn't have a bruise on her cheekbone, or a broken lip, like her husband hadn't punched her the night before because she was talking on the phone. It was her mother, but she didn't have the speaker on for him to hear, so there was no way he'd knew she wasn't cheating.

Frank was a little jealous, that's it. He wasn't violent all the time, but Patty knew he was jealous and still, she did those kinds of things. Why did she do that?

 **"This is the last time I use the phone without him near hearing"** she thought as she applied the balm on her rosy lips, right after covering the scar. She wasn't on an upset state of mind, she was more like reprimanding herself for being so oblivious of the simple house rules. How could she think it wouldn't do any bad? She wasn't upset, she was more like repeating the lesson, like you do at school, like a kid when they pinch their finger with a thorn and learn not to do it again.

She had become really good at it, she woke up very early to get ready and get Frank's breakfast done on time. She was a master on taking a shower, dressing up and applying makeup in less than ten minutes; she had always worn short hair, but in this new life, it had become pretty convenient, especially because it gave her enough time for the makeup part, which was the most important part of her personal routine.

As she got ready, Frank had enough time to wake up, wait like five minutes more before deciding to get up, stretch, rub his eyes, actually standing up and checking if Patricia had ironed his clothes correctly the night before. If they were wrong… well, all her hard work on makeup would go to waste, but it wasn’t _his_ fault, was it?

When he got up, she had to be already coming out of the bathroom, heading to the kitchen to get him breakfast. That made her a good wife, and she wanted to be a good wife.

"Morning, Patricia" he said lazily as he approached the bathroom door, she was perfectly on time to go out. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head "you look pretty today." With that, she knew she’d done everything right so far: Well ironed clothes, well covered scars.

"Morning, dear. Thank you." She had learnt not to say how she'd done it, or how long she'd taken. Those were useless facts, Frank didn't care about them, he only wanted to see those scars hidden, because no one else would understand.

He got into the shower and she heard the running water along with the water from the dishwasher's tap. It was for frank's coffee. Frank liked coffee, it made  him feel better, when he had his warm strong  coffee in the morning, he would be in a good  mood and would be sweet, he'd say goodbye to her with a smile on his face and kiss her gently, he would work better and he'd be okay  at the end of the day, if he had a good day in the office, he wouldn't slap Patty, he might even kiss her. So it was her obligation to make some good warm strong coffee for her husband. He loved coffee, and she loved him.

Everything turned out as planned and as he drank his coffee, his face lit up.

She had breakfast with him but took a bit less time, she had to wash the dishes before leaving, he didn’t like having a messy kitchen, and it was off course her responsibility, being the one that prepared the food; because of that, she had to do things quickly, because there was no way that they’d left the house at different moments, who knows what Patricia would do without Frank knowing? She had to rush for him to take her to her job, in his way to his own office. He had to be on time, the traffic of the city wasn't the best and he had never been late, his first time couldn't be her fault, she couldn't be a bad wife, she didn't want to be a bad wife.

He drove to her office, she was a secretary on an important company, she had been for around 7 years. That's where she met Frank. The company where he worked had business with hers, so he often went for meetings and stuff. He was very kind when they met. He still was, but Patty sometimes got on his nerves, and you just couldn't blame him, she was a little clumsy, she was a little awkward, she was nice, all the same, but she wasn't really good at marital life, she had to learn.

Frank parked and they both got of the car. Well, more like he went out, walked to the copilot’s door and grabbed Patty tight when she got of. People needed to see they were together, they needed to see she was with him. That was his way of keeping her close. It hurt a bit, because the day before he caught a man staring at her. She didn’t notice, but since he did, he grabbed her stronger than usual, even clenching his fingers on her waist.

Meagan greeted her effusively when they met at the entrance of the office, Frank didn’t like it very much, but he let it slip because he’d never seen Meagan give Patricia “weird ideas”. They worked in the same desk, but Meagan was the general receptionist, and Patty was Mr. Way's personal secretary, his direct contact. If you needed to talk to him, it was her thing to announce you. That was something else Frank wasn’t very fond of, but seeing that nothing had happened between them in the seven years Patty had been working there, he wasn’t too upset about it.

"How are you doing, my blondie?"

"So far, so good, thank you." Replied Patricia with a small voice. She had to use as little amount of words as possible, Frank didn’t want a babbler wife. It was annoying, and she didn’t need to give unnecessary information people hadn’t requested, he had slapped her face once he considered she had talked too much, and that way she started leaning her word economy.

"And how are you, Frank?" Meagan asked with a smile.

"I’m fine, thanks" he was, he had taken his coffee, he'd had his breakfast, he smiled when they left the house. He was fine.

They walked by the watchman and as usual, Meagan and Frank said a polite "Good morning" and Patty nodded politely. But no smile. “You don’t smile to fucking everyone, you’re not a slut, are you?” No, she wasn’t. Patty didn't talk to people, probably Meagan was the only one who wasn't a problem to talk to, besides Mr. Way, but just because he was her boss. So she didn't greet the watchman with words. He was used to all sorts of people, so it wasn’t surprising nor rude for him. Besides, he was new, he arrived after Patty had gotten married, he didn't know that it just wasn't okay for her to talk to people, and therefore she had stopped greeting all watchmen altogether. Frank was kind of jealous, but it was understandable.

They walked to the ladies’ desk and Meagan sat down and started to prepare for the day. Frank hugged Patricia tight.

"Don’t do anything stupid, you know I’m watching you," he whispered right on her ear. That meant there was some friend of Frank’s checking on Patricia. She didn’t know who was it, so any co-worker could be, but it didn’t matter, she didn’t have to pretend anything in front of them, she legit loved Frank and legit respected their relationship.

"I know Frank, I won’t, I promise."

"Yeah, watch out, Silly," he then pulled away and looked right in her eyes, "I love you, Patty."

"I love you too, Frank." She replied with a sweet smile. He then kissed her forehead and left as she sat at her desk.

She was just so in love with him, he was the sweetest man. Like, how many men drove their wives to their jobs and protected them so much? Patty was lucky.

"So, when is your anniversary, little lovebirds?" asked Meagan as she lit her computer and begun checking the papers on her desk.

"On November."

"Woow, you've got way to go, then. You have enough time to think about what to do, three years already, it sounds pretty sweet."

"Yes, it is. Well, I don't know, a dinner, perhaps, just like last year's." Yeah, the second year had been really nice, that's when she finally understood the kind of wife she had to be, for him, for them, for things to work, for avoiding the punches. That was the day he opened his heart and apologized for not explaining things earlier, and she opened hers to accept his apology. It was going to be that way, it was the best way it could be, she just had to learn her ways correctly, and nothing would go wrong.

"Morning, everyone," said Mr. Way when he entered the building.

"Good morning, Mr. Way," they replied in unison.

"Mrs. Iero, I need the files from yesterday in my office, and get me on the phone with Benson, clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Way."

The day went by smoothly, until lunch time. Meagan and Patty went out together, and it was only the two of them. No men allowed. Meagan thought it was because Patty was just shy and didn’t like hanging with new people, but it was because she wasn’t allowed to be around men. She didn’t like it anyways, men just couldn’t stop staring at her; “You’re too damn beautiful for life, I don’t know if I’m lucky or cursed” said Frank over and over. Men just never learnt not to stare at her, but she couldn’t give them any hope. She was married, and it was the first thing people knew about her when they met her.

They entered their favorite restaurant and ordered something. People always found Patty weird. She didn’t seem personable. She looked all sweet and nice, but once you talked to her she was dry and unreachable. The waitress had become used to that, and her and Meagan exchanged stares whenever it happened. Meagan always tried to soften the mood of Patty’s coldness, people thought it was weird for a person as outgoing as Meagan would hang out with Patty, but she loved her friend and would never leave her alone.

"Hey, blondie," whispered Meagan softly at her friend, who raised her eyes slowly, "there’s a guy staring at you."

Patty frowned. Them being both single girls and Patty’s life being different, the intonation of Meagan’s words would have been lighter than it had been. But given the circumstances, they both seemed upset about it.

"Where is he?" Asked Patty as if she wanted to punch him on the face.

"Your right, not so close, not so far."

Patty turned her eyes to find the man. He was facing her, in an angle where both Meagan and Patty could clearly see. She didn’t want to detail his face, it didn’t matter. He smiled somehow shyly when their eyes met but suddenly hit the wall of Patty’s trademark introduction gesture. She raised her left hand and pointed at the ring on her finger, never letting her frown subside. The man moved on his seat, his smile gone and his eyes staring somewhere else.

"Moron," said Patty when the man looked away. She didn’t keep staring at him, she had already shown him what he needed to know: she was married and he had no chance whatsoever.

Meagan giggled, trying to lighten up the mood, again. But she just didn’t know (and off course she couldn’t, she wouldn’t understand) that if she was nice to a man, even just for the basic etiquette, Frank would beat her up.

"He’s cute, though."

"You can keep him," said Patty dead serious, but trying to sound like a joke.

"Yeah, sure, I don’t think he’d be interested."

With that, they went back to their office. 

By the end of the day, Mr. Way called Patty before dismissing her.

"Mrs. Iero, the interview for the new accountant will be tomorrow at 9 am, Toro just confirmed it, just so you know."

"Alright, Mr. Way."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, yes. You can go now."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, sir."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Iero."

She walked out to wait for Frank to get there. Meagan wasn’t there anymore, so she had to stay there hoping no one would stare at her, it was too uncomfortable.

Finally, her dear husband pulled over and got off the car. He made a beeline towards he, and as he got closer, her smile got wider. Finally, her protector, the one who could keep everyone away. Her pulled her into an even tighter hug than in the morning.

"So you like showing off you ring to people, huh?"

"It’s because I love you."

"Yeah, I know. And people have to know," he said, still to her ear, so that nobody would hear. Then he pulled away, "let’s go home, Silly."

She smiled. She loved being with him, and she loved sharing their house, and being all alone with him. She didn’t like going out that much anymore, she wanted to enjoy his company, and being with him would always give him the evidence that she wasn’t cheating or anything.

When they finally entered their home sweet home, she rushed to get him something to eat. Poor thing was tired and hungry. But he stopped her before she could get to the kitchen.

"You liked it, didn’t you?" he said pinching her cheek strongly. She frowned but didn’t produce a sound, "you liked having someone staring at you, you little attention whore…"

"No… Frank… please…"

"Yeah, you did. You showed him the ring, but not like you actually cared right?"

"No… Frank.. I respect you, I swear… I didn’t like it…"

She felt the tears pooling on her eyes, and her skin growing warmer. He then started chuckling and she had to contain her sobs.

"Look at you, I found a way to get you blush without makeup," he joked when he finally let her cheek go, "come on, Silly, you know why I do this. Why are you so damn beautiful?"

"I’m sorry, Frank…"

"Yeah. Come here," he pulled her into a hug and she hugged back, "why are you so silly, huh?"

"I’m sorry."

"Well. I’m hungry," he said pulling away and using a drier tone, "go, get something done, and iron the gray suit, I need it for tomorrow."

She wiped her tears and nodded, then went to do all he’d said diligently.

After they finished their night routine, she cleaned her makeup. Very carefully, her lip still hurt a bit, and now her cheek felt a bit rough.

When she put her pajamas on and crawled in the bed, he pulled her really close.

"I love you, Silly Patty, I love you."

"I love you too, Frank." She said into his chest.

She really loved him, and she would do anything and go through anything to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... let me know what you think of this, I don't know if I'll be able to upload regularly, but I want to do this story really bad so... yeah. Hope you like it.
> 
> *Btw, did you notice how little liking I have for that horrid ode to sexism some people have it in themselves to call "After"? Ugggghhhhh!!!!!! ¬¬..............*


End file.
